Command My Troops
Command My Troops is one of the pages available from the Headquarters page (manually accessed at "*/choice"). Initially the button to the 'Command My Troops' page is not displayed, it is only unlocked once a player has purchased more than four Troopers. The purpose of this page is the reordering of the troop Deployment, who deploys in the first wave and who's being left for the final stages of combat. This is done as simply as drag-and-dropping the troops and then confirming the new order. Strategic Pattern The reordering feature can be useful for troops with skill combinations that give them greater results when used in the first attack wave (such as On Point, Motorcycle), it is also useful for moving troops safely into the last wave when they have skills that can be usful even when off the battlefield (such as Comms Officer, Saboteur) but it is better to think about the combinations of troopers in the waves and not each trooper induvidually, this can help avoide friendly fire. The order of the troops in the 'Command My Troops' page is directly related to the troopers starting positions on the field. The army in the next illustration has the default deployment capacity of 4 (no scouts). 'Example' There are many things to think about when constructing waves, in this example we will only be looking at friendly spies, enemy spies, anti-spies and friendly fire. However you may want to consider other things in your own army. Lets start by looking at the positions in the command page, please see the image provided. Positions A'' to ''D in the command page all match up with their corresponding positions on the field. These are 'command positions' (left) and 'field positions' (right). Spies and Anti-Spies We can think of spy infiltration like adding an extra card to a hand of cards, it is not replacing another but rather it is moving the others around to make room for itself. If an enemy spy infiltrates your wave then the trooper in the last position of your wave will be separated from the others, for the example above position D'' would be separated. If the wave is set up incorrectly and position ''D is an anti-spy trooper then they will be moved out of the wave only when needed the most. The trooper in position D'' has very low chances of meeting an enemy spy. If a friendly spy is included in the wave (position ''C ''in the example) then they are likely to infiltrate your enemy. This will remove your spy from your wave, move the other troopers in the wave all up one position and then add one new friendly trooper to the end of the wave (position ''D). For the example above the spy in 'command' position C'' may infiltrate, when this happens the trooper in 'command' position ''D ''will move into 'field' position ''C and some other friendly trooper would then take field position D''. Moving the friendly spy back to a later wave will remove this random element. If an enemy spy does infiltrate your wave then the chances of suffering from friendly fire are very high. With 4 positions available a spy has a 50% chance of taking a central position, either field position ''A or D'' which encourages friendly fire upon the other position. ' ' With all this in mind it can be a good idea to move the trooper who is the most vulnerable to an enemy spy attack into command position ''D (In the scenario image this position is removed by the enemy spy). Then the next most vulnerable trooper is moved into command position B'', which is a little more safe from friendly fire. If an enemy spy does infiltrate into field position ''C or D'' (50% chance) this will not move the vulnerable trooper out from position ''B, if the enemy spy infiltrates into field positions A'' or ''B (the other 50%) this will only move the vulnerable trooper into the equally as safe position C'', see scenarios 3 & 4 in the image. This position is good for a sniper who may get a shot at the enemy spy without moving away (ideally CK-Magellan). If you are using an anti-spy trooper (such as On Point + FAMAS) they sould be in command position ''A. From here they have a 75% chance for firing upon field position B'', ''C or D ''from ''A and only a 25% chance for firing at A'' from ''B (scenario 4). Scenario 4 would endanger the friendly trooper who was on command position C'' (and is now in field position ''D). Following the above example a 4 trooper set up will look like this... Command Positions A'' = Anti-spy trooper ''B = Less Vulnerable trooper C'' = Tough trooper ''D = Most Vulnerable trooper (removed from the scenarios by the enemy spy) With larger troop waves this kind of planing becomes more difficult but the basic idea can be reapplied. There is no one setup that is ideal for all armies but hopefully this page has helped to give you some idea of the importance of trooper wave constructing. Displaying Recruits There's a trick which a player can use to see all their recruits in reversed order of deployment. On top of that, each trooper is selectable, showing their skills and, more conveniently, links to their host armies. The trick is done by amplifying a browser's zoom magnification to the maximum. This can be done via GUI implementations or simply with "'''Ctrl'"+"+"'' short-cut. Although the player can rearrange troopers in the "reserve army" or even switch between them and the player's army, attempting to save any changes will result in the "An error has occurred" message. Category:Basics Category:Headquarters